Diario de una vocaloid
by AlexBeatlemaniaca
Summary: Esta historia es un diario narrado por la vocaloid Gumi Megpoid. Gumi estaba por ingresar a un nuevo año del instituto junto con los demás vocaloids sin embargo este año las cosas serán un poco diferentes. Un nuevo estudiante llega a vivir con ellos, Gumiya. Estando con él Gumi comenzará a descubrir nuevas emociones que hacen latir su corazón...¿Será que se ha enamorado de Gumiya?
1. Chapter 1

**Diario vocaloid.**

_hola este es mi primer fanfiction que escribo así que espero que les guste, mmm como ya dije es mi primer fanfic así que tal vez no sea el mejor escrito sin embargo aprecio los comentarios y la sugerencias y criticas con fin constructivo :)._

_Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad todos los personajes __pertenecen__a Yamaha. _

**Día 1.**

Me desperté bastante temprano esta mañana, es el primer día de clases y no quiero llegar tarde.

Cuando decidí que por fin estaba lista baje a la cocina, Gakupo y Lily ya estaban abajo empezando a desayunar.

-Ohayo Gumi-chan- dijo Gakupo que por cierto ama hablar con frases japonesas algo que siempre me pareció encantador viniendo de él.

- Buenos días Gumi- Me saludó también Lily con su característica sonrisa encantadora.

-Buenos días Gakupo-kun, Lily-chan…- Respondí pero me distraje porque justo en ese momento bajaba el pequeño Gachapoid.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días- le contestamos los tres juntos.

Después del desayuno llego el autobús de la clase de Gachapoid, él va con los demás estudiantes que aún son de primaria, su grupo es el más pequeño por lo que no van al instituto con nosotros y su profesor es Kiyoteru-sensei.

Lily, Gakupo y yo salimos juntos de casa para irnos a la escuela. Fue lindo ir con ellos era como si fuéramos hermanos realmente, aunque no seamos parientes, nosotros 4 somos una verdadera familia.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me senté con Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine hemos sido amigos desde primero de secundaria y presiento que este año nada cambiara con nuestra amistad.

-Hola Gumi- me saludaron los tres.

-Hola chicos- contesté mientras me sentaba al lado de Len.

-Creo que estaremos en la misma clase de nuevo junto con SF-A2 Miki, Utatane Piko, IA, Neru, Teto, Aoki y Merli Lapis. Oh y hay algunos estudiantes de intercambio como Oliver y SeeU.- Informo Rin consultando la lista de estudiantes en nuestra clase.

-Creo que no los conozco a todos pero sin duda he escuchado sobre ellos – comentó Miku.

-Bueno creo que será un muy buen año-dije.

-Pienso lo mismo que Gumi, además escuche rumores de que posiblemente sean transferidos nuevos chicos al Proyect Diva.- dijo Len. Pude notar que su voz es más grave, está más alto y mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. Rin también está más linda; aunque cada uno sea el reflejo del otro sí que han cambiado mucho.

Y Miku seguía tan hermosa como de costumbre con ese aire suyo lleno de la confianza que le corresponde a una diva, pero sin perder el carisma y la amabilidad que la hacen tan especial.

Es un nuevo año y tengo muchas esperanzas además hay algo que me dice que este año no será como los otros.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2.

Hoy, durante la hora libre, Gakupo vino a mi salón a hablar conmigo de la forma más casual que le fue posible pero aun así atrajo la mirada de muchas de mis compañeras (entre ellas IA, Yuzuki Yukari e incluso Miku y Rin) y Gakupo se dio cuenta entonces justo cuando iba a salir me pidió que me acercase, me rodeo con su brazo acercándome aún más hacia él, se inclinó y me susurro al oído:

-Te espero a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, puedes venir con Miku, Rin y Len- dijo con una satisfecha sonrisa al ver mi sonrojada cara de alivio. Y sin embargo antes de irse se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi cara se puso roja como un tomate. Él sabe perfectamente que me sonrojo con gran facilidad, aunque no me gusta que use eso para su diversión personal.

Luego de eso se fue e inmediatamente vinieron Rin y Miku a preguntarme porque Gakupo se me acerco tanto enfrente de todo mundo.

Durante la hora de la almuerzo nos encontramos con una mesa llena de gente a la que Rin, Len, Miku y yo no necesitábamos que nos presentaran.

En la mesa estaban Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Akaito Shion, Lily y Gakupo, quien rápidamente se levantó para dejarnos lugares en la mesa.

-Hola chicos, Miku-chan siéntate a mi lado ¿quieres?- se apresuró a ofrecer Kaito para que Miku se sentara junto a él.

Estuvimos conversando durante un rato, algunos se interesaron en saber que nos parecía la escuela o que tal nos iba en nuestra primera semana de clases

Cuando Luka dijo:

-Al parecer llegaran nuevos miembros al Proyect Diva, por lo que se los acomodaran en distintas casas- al parecer ellos también tendrían nuevos estudiantes en su clase.

- Es poco usual que lleguen nuevos miembros a estas alturas ¿no creen?- dijo Meiko.

-Bueno nosotros solo sabíamos que tendríamos estudiantes de intercambio en nuestra clase pero ellos ya pertenecían al Proyect diva- contesto Len.

-Sí al parecer será una chica de Corea y un chico Inglés.- continuo diciendo Rin.

-Aunque los nuevos serán más que dos personas se espera que llegue al menos 1 estudiante de nuevo ingreso a 4 casas- nos aclaró Lily.

-Bueno… cambiando de tema ¿qué tal si vamos de compras todas juntas este fin de semana chicas?- propuso Miku.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Luka que comenzaba a guardar algunos libros en su bolso.

-Hey ¿nosotros no estamos invitados?- dijo Akaito.

-Sí claro, después de todo necesitamos a alguien que cargue las cosas- dijo Meiko riéndose mientras abrazaba el cuello de Akaito.

- En ese caso nosotros pasamos – dijo Kaito.

-De acuerdo, bueno yo tengo que irme - Luka se levantó de la mesa y se despidió con la mano.

- ¿Por qué tan apresurada mi dama?- preguntó Gakupo tomándola de la mano antes de que se fuera y le lanzo su típica sonrisa coqueta.

- Necesito afinar una guitarra en el salón de música antes irme a casa- Respondió Luka con una sonrisa discreta como si estuviera acostumbrada a los coqueteos de Gakupo.

-Bueno la acompañare Ojou-sama- Dicho esto Gakupo tomo sus cosas y se despidió de todos, tomando de la mano a Luka salieron de la cafetería.

-Realmente hacen una linda pareja- suspiro Lily.

-Cierto-Asintió Miku.

-Realmente son muy parecidos ellos dos- Comente.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa Miku-chan?- dijo Kaito.

-Oh sí está bien- dijo Miku ligeramente ruborizada.

Lily, Rin, Len y yo caminamos hacia casa hablando si había algo más que amistad entre Miku-chan y Kaito-senpai.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3.

Fue divertido ir con todas las chicas de compras, pasamos a tomar un café cuando nos cansamos de comprar tanto.

-Y bien Luka cuéntanos…- dijo muy suspicaz IA Aria, que también incitamos junto con Teto, Miki, Neru, SeeU y Yuzuki Yukari

-¿contarles sobre qué?- Preguntó Luka un poco extrañada.

- Sobre ti y Gakupo- continúo Neru apartando la vista de su teléfono por primera vez desde que nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Oh bueno es algo que casi todos saben… mm pues sí podría decirse que estamos saliendo juntos.

-Ja ¡Lo sabía!- Aplaudí triunfante porque sabía lo mucho que Gakupo quería a Luka y yo estaba contenta de que ella pudiera corresponderle.

-¿Cuándo se te declaro?

-Hace un mes… el último día de clases me invito a salir, fuimos al cine y me pidió que fuera su novia regalándome un collar.- Luka nos mostró un collar con la forma de un gato blanco, entonces recordé que Gakupo tenía un llavero de un gato negro y viendo la forma embonaba perfectamente con el collar.

-Aww ¡Que tierno!- comentó SeeU que amaba los gatos.

-Y tu Gumi ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- pregunto Rin.

- Pues por el momento no…- conteste dubitativa, en realidad no recuerdo haberme enamorado en serio alguna vez.- ¿y tú?

-Ja claro que sí tengo a mi Len-kun y no quiero a nadie más que a él.

-uhh que incesto .- dijo teto risueña.

- hey sabes que Len y yo no somos realmente hermanos solo somos el reflejo del otro- repuso Rin con un puchero.

-Lose Rin solo bromeo pero Miku tiene nuevo pretendiente ¿o me equivoco?

-uhm pues no estoy segura pero yo espero que todo salga bien- Claramente hablaba sobre Kaito.

- Créeme en verdad le gustas ¿verdad Luka?- dijo Meiko.

- Oh sí nosotras lo sabemos muy bien y Kaito se la pasa garabateando tu nombre en las hojas sin uso de las libretas- aseguro la pelirosa.

-Jojo no me digan eso o me terminaré enamorando más- Las mejillas de Miku se encendieron.

-Bueno mejor continuemos con nuestras compras ¿vale?- dijo Miki.

- Sí seguro llegaran chicos nuevos y bueno quien sabe que oportunidades se presenten ¿no?- afirmo IA.

- Mmm si me lo preguntan a mi creo que la siguiente en recibir un flechazo será…- Dijo Teto a la que le encantaba emparejar a las personas o hacer de cupido. Cerró sus ojos y pasó su dedo índice enfrente de todas varias veces y finalmente se detuvo en mí.

-¡ GUMI!-dijo finalmente.

-nee y ¿Por qué yo?- pregunte casi ahogándome con el último sorbo de mi taza de café.

- No lo sé es una corazonada pero siento que si serás tú, así que compra cosas muy lindas porque el lunes llegan los nuevos estudiantes.

Más tarde en la tienda de ropa, haciendo caso a lo que había dicho Teto las chicas de vez en cuando venían y me mostraban lindas prendas o accesorios que realmente se me veían muy bien, y yo hacía lo mismo por las demás.

Fui al probador para probarme un vestido de tirantes cuya parte superior era de color azul marino y la falda, que llegaba algunos centímetros encima de la rodilla, estaba plisada con una tela muy ligera que según el orden de los tonos se volvía más claro el color azul conforme más se acercaba al final de la falda. SeeU y Lily insistieron en que definitivamente tenía que llevarme ese vestido argumentando que resaltaba mis ojos, que el color quedaba bien con el tono de mi piel y un motón de cosas más que finalmente, después de comprobar que el vestido me quedaba bien, me hicieron comprarlo.

Fue bastante divertido tener un día solo de chicas.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4.

Hoy Lily salió de viaje con Gacha todo el día, por lo que Gakupo y yo nos quedamos a solas en casa.

Decidimos empezar haciendo la limpieza de toda la casa, aún teníamos un cuarto abarrotado de cosas que había que limpiar en caso de que llegara un nuevo estudiante a la vivir con nosotros.

Pero antes de comenzar con la dichosa habitación empezamos a preparar la cena para nosotros dos, mientras gakupo ponía berenjenas hervidas en la pasta italiana yo preparaba una rica crema de zanahorias.

Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a recoger los platos, los deje en el lavavajilla pero cuando me voltee note la alta figura de Gakupo muy cerca, saco un vaso del estante que estaba por encima de mi cabeza y aprovecho el movimiento para pellizcar mi nariz en gesto cariñoso.

-Amm será mejor que continuemos con el cuarto del nuevo estudiante… tiene muchas cosas y cajas será mejor que comencemos ahora mismo- dije nerviosa moviéndome a un lado para no estar tan cerca de él.

-Sí supongo que tienes razón- dijo él un tanto confundido pero disimulo lo que acababa de hacer con una inocente sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino al cuarto que estaba al lado de las escaleras.

Eran muchas las cajas que había en esa habitación, algunas bastante pesadas y otras que rebosaban de cosas.

-Gumi, ¿puedes llevar esa caja a la cocina?-dijo gakupo que intentaba hacerse de una muy pesada caja.

- sí, amm pero ¿qué tiene adentro?- pregunte al notar el peso de está.

- no estoy muy seguro me parece que es un mini amplificador y un micrófono, no funcionan entonces hay que tirarlos- dijo él arrastrando la caja que llevaba él directo al ático.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras sin cuidado porque solo quería librarme de la pesada caja lo antes posible, pero de pronto di un paso en falso y mi pie resbalo por el escalón, la caja se me callo y golpeo mi tobillo pero fue lo bastante fuerte como para que me pusiera a gritar por el dolor.

En un segundo Gakupo estaba corriendo escaleras abajo por mí.

-¡GUMI!- grito preocupado, sin darme cuenta algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-Auch…- me queje muy bajo, en ese momento me rodeo con su brazo y me levanto suavemente, beso mi frente y me cargo hasta la sala donde me recostó en el sillón largo y fue a buscar hielo y el botiquín.

Llegó pocos minutos después me puso algo de hielo y vendo mi tobillo.

-Lo siento, Lily es mejor con estas cosas…- intento dirigirme una sonrisa despreocupada pero era muy evidente que estaba preocupado.

Tomo mi mano, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿estas mejor?- preguntó.

- Sí, ahora lo estoy gracias a ti – dije, de alguna forma el hecho de que Gakupo se preocupase tanto por mi… que yo le importara tanto me hacía sentir mejor instantáneamente.

Se sentó junto a mi sin decir nada me rodeo con su brazo nuevamente y me acerco hacia sí, con su mano levanto mi barbilla y me miró fijamente con sus bellos ojos violetas.

-Nunca me perdonaré si te sucede algo.- dijo el con un tono muy serio pero realmente irresistible, mi corazón se aceleró.

Nos quedamos un rato así juntos mientras mirábamos la televisión.

-Gumi… tú sabes que yo te protejo demasiado porque siento como si fueras una hermana pequeña para mi ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo se Gakupo-senpai, realmente siento que tú eres mi onii-sama (hermano mayor), aunque seas sobreprotector y en algunas ocasiones seas un pesado, realmente te quiero mucho Gakupo-kun. – le dije y en ese momento me abrazo de una forma inesperada, era un abrazo peculiar no me sentía sonrojada o incomoda, era una sensación diferente… una sensación de seguridad de que sabes que puedes contar con esa persona porque jamás te defraudara.

Le devolví el abrazo a Gakupo y él dijo:

-Sí yo también te quiero mucho Gumi onee-chan.

Fue en ese momento que ambos comprendimos que nuestro cariño fraternal era muy fuerte y que era demasiado puro e inquebrantable. Sí a alguien he de llamar cuando tengo problemas es persona siempre sera Gakupo, es la persona en que más confío y sobretodo mi mejor amigo.

* * *

_Bueno este es el final de capítulo 4 jeje tengo mucho que decir al respecto y es que cuando lo estaba escribiendo estuve a punto de poner GakupoxGumi (notese que me gusta esta pareja) pero ya que el fanfic esta enfocado en GumixGumiya pues tuve que resistirme a esa idea..._

_Gakupo: Pero yo quería tener una oportunidad con Gumi! TTnTT_

_Alex: Lo siento mi buen Gakupo ya será para la otra..._


	5. Chapter 5- El chico Nuevo

Día 5.

Nos avisaron que el nuevo estudiante llega hoy, no dieron muchos detalles solo nos dijeron que es un chico de 17 años .

Desde temprano terminamos de ordenar la habitación en la que se quedaría el chico nuevo. Lily, Gachapoid y yo preparamos un pastel para darle la bienvenida , y Gakupo se encargo de poner una cama, un escritorio y un armario en la habitación.

-Gumi el chico nuevo será parte de nuestra "familia"? – me pregunto el pequeño Gachapoid.

-Sí claro- le conteste acariciando su cabello.

-Por eso tenemos que hacer que se sienta cómodo con nosotros, ¿Me ayudas a decorar el pastel Gacha?- dijo Lily.

-¡SIII!- exclamo el alegre Gacha.

A las 5:00pm alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Debe ser él- comento Gakupo.

Me dirijí a abrir la puerta :

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gumiya Megpoid y soy el nuevo estudiante – Se presentó el atractivo chico en la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido!, adelante pasa J- dije mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido Gumiya!- Saludaron todos al unisono.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo Gumiyarn tono cortés.

-Gumi, ¿Por qué no vas y le muestras su habitación a Gumiya, en lo que la cena está lista?-Sugirió Lily con una sonrisa extraña.

-Claro, sigueme por favor- dije mientras le indicaba a Gumiya el camino por las escaleras.

Gumiya me seguía de cerca cargando su maleta.

-¿quieres que te ayude con algo del equipaje? Luce algo pesado…

-Descuida, esta bien así.-contesto Gumiya.

-Bueno, aquí está tu habitación espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Sí esta muy bien, muchas gracias am…

-Oh es verdad , me llamo Gumi Megpoid, es un placer conocerte J- Me presente de una forma más apropiada, tendiéndole una mano a Gumiya.

-Encantado Gumi-chan, por favor cuida de mi.- dijo el con una sonrisa tan radiante que iluminaba toda la habitación y acto seguido beso mi mano.

Una sensación de hormigueo recorrió todo mi brazo, de pronto sentí como si mis piernas flaquearan , era como si me derritiera.

¿Qué había en Gumiya que su sonrisa era tan especial? ¿Por qué el mínimo contacto físico causaba una gran reacción en mi?

-Esto… qu-que tal si bajamos, la cena ya debe estar lista…

-Seguro, pero estas bien? Tu cara esta roja…-Observo Gumiya con un tono de burla mientras aún sujetaba mi mano.

-Jum por supuesto que estoy bien ¿ por que no habría de estarlo?- Respondí, tratando de ocultar los nervios, mientras salia de la habitación.

Durante la cena. Gumiya nos ganó a todos fácilmente, era un chico amable, carismático e inteligente. Pero no era frívolo y mucho menos un egolatra. Tenía la pinta de un chico serio y era bastante astuto, pero se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad cuando Lily o yo le dirigíamos algún cumplido.

Físicamente era alto y bien proporcionado, tenia ojos verdes como el pastizal del campo en primavera, su cabello era un poco largo y alborotado lo cual le daba un aspecto natural y refrescante.

Era tímido, bastante , pero su sonrisa… era tan pura, tan sincera y tan cordial que era imposible no quererlo rápidamente.

-Gumiya, ¿te emociona ingresar al proyect diva?- Preguntó Lily haciendo tema de conversación.

- Oh sí bastante, aquí todo es grandioso- contestó algo distraído.

-León mencionó algo sobre un concierto próximamente… el primero del año cabe mencionar- Comento Gakupo.

-¡Ah que emoción , ya quiero participar!- Exclamo Gacha.

Él y Kai Yukii eran los más pequeños del programa Vocaloid, pero aún así ambos pequeños eran muy talentosos.

-Seguro que sí Gacha, León también dijo que están pensando en que este sea un concierto en parejas- continuo diciendo Gakupo, mientras le clavaba el tenedor a su ultimo trozo de pastel.

-Bueno en ese caso no creo que Gumiya tenga algún problema en en encontrar a alguien con quien cantar en el concierto…-dijo Lily muy suspicaz.

-hum..-Gumiya aparto la mirada hacia un lado , parecía hacer un buen esfuerzo por no apenarse.

-Si, ya lo creó. Después de todo Gumiya es un chico muy lindo.- Mencione siguiéndole la corriente a Lily, en cuanto lo dije Gumiya no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito.

-Bueno y ya sabemos quien es la chica predilecta de Gakupo ¿no?

-Ella solo puede ser MI preciosa Luka- Confirmó Gakupo en tono teatral.

-Jaja , bueno ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir al instituto temprano- y dicho esto Lily, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Bueno ¡por fin aparece Gumiya! podría decirse que es realmente a partir de este capítulo donde la historia comienza a tomar forma. Realmente espero que les guste porque es mi primer fanfic y me haría muy feliz si me dejan sus comentarios u opiniones, también acepto las críticas y sugerencias que sean con un fin constructivo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno,¡aquí esta por fin el capítulo 6! Me tarde bastante más tiempo de lo esperado en subirlo, ya que tuve que hacer varias correcciones y reescribirlo un par de veces pero al final creo que me gusto como quedo. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo esta semana para escribir pero intentare no tardar mucho en subir capítulos porque es bastante molesto tener que esperar mucho (o al menos eso creo yo), por favor si les gusto el capítulo déjenme sus comentarios o denme las sugerencias que tengan que me harían muy feliz n.n _

* * *

Día 6.

Por la mañana Lily, Gumiya y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela todos juntos. Gakupo como de costumbre salió antes que nadie para buscar a Luka.

Gumiya estaría en la misma clase que yo pero sin embargo él no entro conmigo al aula.

─Hola Gumi─ me saludo Teto.

─Hola, ¿llegó algún nuevo alumno a su casa?─le pregunté a la chica pelirroja de elaborados risos.

─Sí imagínate, 3 chicos muy lindos, Usee,Dell y el lindo Ted.─Teto puso una sonrisa especial al mencionar el nombre del último chico.

─Excelente, y ¿en que clase están?─ le pregunte puesto que aún no veía ningún rostro nuevo en el aula.

─Bueno Dell está en la clase de Haku (es mayor que nosotras), Usee es también un año más grande y esta en la clase de Lily, aunque dejame decirte que desde anoche no deja de observar a SeeU─ SeeU era la chica coreana que no hace mucho había ingresado al Proyect Diva. Una chica guapa de una esponjosa melena rubia y bastante amable.─ Ah cierto y también esta Ted. Él esta en nuestro curso pero en la clase B, con Neru y Nero.

─Ah ya entiendo.

─Y qué Gumi ¿no llego un nuevo estudiante con ustedes?─ preguntó Miku que acababa de llegar hacía pocos minutos.

─Ah… bueno sí llego un chico nuevo , es lindo, serio y simpático─ Les explique brevemente.

─Uh eso suena muy bien , lástima que con nosotros no llegó ningún estudiante nuevo─dijo Miku.

No continuamos con nuestra conversación porque en ese momento el profesor entró al aula y seguido de él estaba Gumiya…

Se paró en la puerta sin decir nada esperando a que el profesor le diera la indicación de presentarse ante la clase.

─Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Por favor pasa y preséntate ante todos-Indico el profesor, algo que no fue necesario porque desde que Gumiya entró al aula atrajo las miradas de varias personas.

Rin me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y me susurro:

─¡No dijiste que era tan guapo!─Tenía esa sonrisa radiante que siempre pone la chica rubia cuando algo la emociona o le parece interesante. Al parecer Len escucho el comentario por parte de Rin y puso una cara amarga; sin embargo ella no lo había dicho para disgustarlo o ponerlo celoso.

─Buenos días, mi nombre es Gumiya Megpoid y seré su nuevo compañero de clases─Se presento él con bastante seriedad, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

─¡Bienvenido Gumiya!─saludo la clase. Aunque las voces que sobresalían eran las de las chicas.

Durante el almuerzo varias chicas no podían evitar lanzarle un par de miradas a Gumiya que conversaba animadamente con Len y Piko. Aunque el chico rubio al principio no parecía verlo con muy buenos ojos, inmediatamente se llevaron muy bien lo dos muchachos.

De vez en cuando Rin y Miku también lo observaban "discretamente". La única chica que no había enloquecido por la llegada de Gumiya era Miki, era bueno saber que aún había una persona con la cual mantener una conversación ese día en la que él no estuviera involucrado en el tema forzosamente. La vista de la muchacha pelirroja divagaba ocasionalmente al muchacho de pelo plateado que estaba sentado justo al lado de Len, hasta que él se volteo para mirarla con una sonrisa y le lanzo un avioncito de papel que contenía una nota. Ella sonrió y saco un bolígrafo rojo para escribir la respuesta que mando de la misma forma. Miku y yo habíamos notado que ellos dos frecuentemente se comunicaban de esa forma, la cuál nos parecía bastante tierna y original en cierto sentido.

Después del almuerzo, justo cuando teníamos una hora libre, León vino a nuestra aula acompañado por Lola para avisar los detalles del concierto.

─Bien en esta ocasión todos los participantes cantarán en duetos, es decir no habrá solistas solo por esta vez.─ Dijo León.

─Durante toda la semana pueden ir a inscribirse todos los que quieran participar, cuando lo hagan tienen que especificar quienes son los integrantes del dueto y que canción cantaran, pero cuanto antes se inscriban mejor ya que tienen su espacio asegurado para cantar e incluso pueden ser quienes cierren el concierto.─ Explico Lola mientras León pegaba la hoja de inscripciones en el tablero de anuncios del salón. Ambos salieron del salón e inmediatamente comenzó a haber un barullo general por parte de los alumnos en el salón de clases y se comenzaron a formar varios grupitos que ya empezaban a planear su actuación para el concierto. Rin se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en la mesa de Len y este tuvo que quitar un par de cuadernos que tenía encima. Miku y yo la seguimos, pues había algo que yo quería decirle a Gumiya, en cambio Miki se quedo sentada porque fue Piko quién se acerco a hablarle.

─Bien, ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar esta vez?─Pregunto la muchacha con el mayor aire de naturalidad, los Kagamine en la mayoría de los conciertos cantaban juntos así que para ellos hacer un dueto era lo más común del mundo. ─No losé podríamos cantar "_Like, dislike"_─ Propuso él y Rin aplaudió con entusiasmo en señal de respuesta.

─Oye Gumi hay que cantar "_Our star" _ me gustaría cantarla vestidas con un yukata, ¿te parece?─ me preguntó Miku.

─ Claro, eso estaria bien.

─Perfecto, mmm luego quedamos con los detalles ¿vale? Ahora tengo que irme emm a ver a alguien.─ Todos sabíamos que ese alguien era Kaito y la muchacha salió del salón en dirección al grupo de este.

─Oye Gumiya, ¿vas a participar en el concierto? Digo sería la primera vez que sales a escena supongo…─ Le pregunté a Gumiya que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

─Eh, pues sí de hecho me gustaría participar.─ Respondio con un poco de indecisión que fue interrumpida por Rin quien se golpeo la palma de la mano en señal de que acababa de tener una idea.

─¡Ustedes dos deberían cantar algo!─ dijo decididamente, ambos volteamos a verla con un poco de confusión y ella tuvo que explicar un poco más su idea al ver nuestras reacciones.─ Bueno lo digo porque ya que ustedes son compañeros de clase y además viven juntos supongo que es buena idea para saber que tan bien pueden trabajar en equipo ¿no? Y además es el primer concierto de Gumiya ¡Y quién mejor para inspirar confianza y ser su mentora que nuestra querida Gumi!

En sentido Cierto razón Reno Tenis, además yo no podía negar que me gusta cantar con él al menos una canción por lo que parecía Gumiya tratando de procesar toda Aun finalmente DIJO:

─Pues supongo que si a Gumi no le molesta, pues a mi tampoco.

─Todo lo contrario en realidad ¡me entusiasma bastante la idea!─ Respondí poniendo una sonrisa amable él pareció notarlo y alzó una ceja con gesto irónico, pero más bien parecía estar contento.

Estuvimos charlando otro rato y entre tanto Len me propuso que también cantáramos algo juntos y al ver esto Rin no desaprovecho la oportunidad de pedirle a Gumiya que cantaran "_Panda Hero"_con ella ; él muchacho acepto y Len comenzó a burlarse de Rin pero como siempre Rin le ganaba solo poniendo un puchero bastante tierno y entonces el pobre Len siempre caía en su trampa dándole la victoria en cualquier pelea la astuta rubia. Mientras tanto Gumiya y yo nos decidimos por cantar "_Ten Faced"_en el concierto y quizá de ser posible escribir algo nuevo.

Y de esta forma en las siguientes semanas ocurrirían varios sucesos bastante peculiares...


	7. Chapter 7

Día 7:

Durante toda la semana siguiente Gumiya y yo estuvimos ocupados preparando las canciones para el concierto, especialmente el quién tuvo que aceptar las propuestas de varias chicas que le pidieron cantar con el. Al final de la semana me reuní con Miku en la sala de ensayos para revisar el vestuario, maquillaje, efectos y para hacer un ensayo final (esta vez incluyendo todos los demás elementos que ya mencione) y poder familiarizarnos un poco con el espacio del escenario.

Cuando por fin terminamos Miku recibió una llamada de Luka que esperaba que se reunieran esa misma tarde en algún sitio del que al final no me entere porque Miku no paraba de dar disculpas en el teléfono a Luka, al parecer se le había olvidado por completo el compromiso; la peliverde se despidió de mi y salió apresuradamente de la sala de ensayos.

Antes de ir a casa pase por el parque para despejar mi mente y tomar algo de aire fresco. Instintivamente revise mi teléfono, esperando ver algún mensaje de Gumiya; no había estado mucho con en lo que iba de las ultimas semanas y me preguntaba también cuando podríamos a empezar a trabajar con nuestra canción para el concierto.

Mientras caminaba entre el camino de corredores rodeado de frondosos arboles, completamente absorta en mis pensamientos, me fije en el chico de pelo verde que estaba sentado en una banca con los audífonos puestos, alzo la vista de su ipod y me saludo con un ademán de la mano para que me acercara.

─Hola, ¿dando un paseo?─ pregunte sentándome a su lado, el se quito los audífonos.

─En realidad quedé de verme aquí con Rin pero… Parece ocupada─ respondió Gumiya, al ver mi gesto de incredulidad señalo a las dos personas que estaban al otro extremo del camino de corredores en el que estaba nuestra banca.

Eran Rin y Len, me basto con solo un vistazo para saber que por sus expresiones algo no iba bien; Len estaba sentado manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo, con el entrecejo fruncido y una seriedad sepulcral parecía estar haciendo un desgastante esfuerzo por no soltar un comentario del que probablemente se arrepentiría después. O al menos eso era lo que pretendía hasta que Rin, quién estaba cruzada de brazos en frente de él, dijo algo que al chico pareció irritarle más que todo lo anterior y levanto la mirada para lanzarle una mordaz respuesta.

─Parece un poco más serio de lo que pensé─ comentó Gumiya, quien también ponía atención en lo que pasaba con Rin y Len.

─Me preocupan…¿Hace cuanto que llevan discutiendo?─le pregunte.

─Mmm bueno cuando llegue ellos hablaban, aunque no parecían estar de mejor humor que ahora…─ antes de pudiera terminar la frase escuchamos la exasperada voz de Rin:

─¡Eres un idiota, Len!─ Sin voltear ni una sola vez hacia el muchacho Rin camino con paso decidido hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

─¿Te parece si ya nos vamos a ensayar?─ Le dijo la chica a Gumiya, ella aún tenía las mejillas coloradas y el entrecejo fruncido.

─Am…¿No crees que seria mejor arreglar las cosas con Len?, no deberían terminar peleados─sugirió Gumiya que me observaba con discreción en busca de ayuda.

─No tengo nada más que decirle por el momento─repuso ella. Dicho esto tomo del brazo a Gumiya y lo arrastro en dirección a la sala de ensayos. Gumiya prefirió seguirla sin discutir, pues pensaba que la chica ya había tenido demasiados problemas por un solo día, se volteo para mirarme un momento y me despedí de él con la mano.

Pero ahora quién más me preocupaba era Len; el chico desde que su contra parte femenina se había ido con Gumiya, mantenía la cabeza gacha absorto en sus pensamientos.

─Hola compañero, ¿Puedo sentarme?─ salude ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

─Gumi, sí claro.─dijo aclarándose un poco la voz para aparentar que se encontraba mejor de lo que en realidad estaba y se levanto de la banca. ─ Hey,¿Por que no mejor vamos por un helado? Yo invito.

─Bueno ya que invitas pues no puedo negarme.─ Acepte su oferta porque conocía lo suficientemente a Len como para saber que justo ahora prefería ir por un dulce para quitarse el amargo sabor de pelearse con Rin.

Llegamos a la heladería y tomamos asiento en una mesa al aire libre, Len como de costumbre pidió un banana split yo en cambio preferí un helado de yogurt bañado en salsa de moras y nueces.

Después de un rato decidí preguntarle acerca de la escena que había presenciado antes.

─¿Oye Len está todo bien con Rin?

─Sí solo es que… Aveces simplemente no puedo entenderla─respondió mientras observaba el helado que tenia en frente, pero era evidente que estaba más dubitativo por la situación de lo que era capaz de demostrar.

─¿A qué te refieres con eso?─ pregunté.

─Últimamente siento que ya nada es como antes, siento que todo a cambiado demasiado. No puedo evitarlo pero ahora cada vez es más frecuente que me ponga celoso cuando esta con otros chicos, cuando no estamos juntos ella no deja de aparecer en mis pensamientos… Pero también siento como si ella se estuviera distanciando por alguna razón.-Dijo Len haciendo una pausa para analizar las cosas.─Estábamos discutiendo porque se suponía ensayaríamos nuestro reparto de canciones para el concierto, pero a la hora me salió con que ensayaría con Gumiya toda la semana. No pude evitar enfadarme así que yo también comencé a reclamarle, pero ella solo me contesto muy eufórica : "Len, ¿realmente no me entiendes o ni si quiera te importa pensar en lo que siento? Tú nunca me prestas atención, no sabes que es lo que pienso o siento, jamás te interesas en mi aunque estemos juntos todo el tiempo, pero francamente pareces ignorar que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado. ¿Acaso crees que solo siento por ti un cariño fraternal?". Después de eso ella marcho molesta, de verdad que no puedo creer que piense que no me interesa... ¡Siendo ella la persona que más me importa en el mundo!─concluyo Len un poco enfurruñado.

─Bueno supongo que ahora entiendo todo un poco mejor. En cuanto a Rin creo que ella sabe que le importas pero creo que ustedes han cambiado tanto que ella tiene miedo de que tú no la quieras tanto como ella a ti por eso pide a gritos tu atención…─Opiné.

─¿Qué no la quiero tanto como ella a mi? ¡Pero si yo la amo!─dijo Len en voz suficientemente alta como para que un par de personas nos observaran, Len se ruborizo un poco apenado y se volvio a concentrar en su helado.

─Bueno entonces eso deberías decírselo a ella, ¿no?─ Le sonreí y Len me miro con cierta confusión y luego por primera vez desde que llegamos el también me devolvió la sonrisa.

─Bien, ¡entonces eso es lo que haré!─Comento con una renovada motivación─ Como de costumbre Gumi siempre tiene la razón… Pero, ¿y si esta muy enojada conmigo y no quiere escucharme?¿Qué haré entonces?─Me preguntó entonces con cierto grado de preocupación en su voz.

Y es que tenía razón, lo más probable es que Rin no iba a querer escucharlo así nada más después de lo que paso en el parque. Rin era muy orgullosa así que seguro tardarían un par de días en que se la pasara el enojo.

─Encontraras la forma de decírselo créeme, siempre la encuentras─ Le respondí dándole una palmada en el hombro para darle ánimos el simplemente asintió con la cabeza.─Bueno pasando a otros temas importantes hay que pensar en que cantaremos para el concierto.─Dije cambiando de el tema.

─Bien pues de ser así deberíamos cantar "Thank You", pero estaba pensando en que deberíamos escribir algo nuevo…

Estuvimos pensando durante un largo rato intercambiábamos ideas sobre el tema de la canción pero nada parecía convencernos totalmente.

Cerca de nosotros se encontraban dos gatitos; uno blanco con manchas grises que parecía ser hembra y notoriamente domestica, a juzgar por lo limpio que se veía su pelaje, y el segundo un gatito negro de aire desaliñado que seguía a la gatita sin mucho éxito de que esta que hiciera caso, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba con aire astuto para asegurarse de que aún estaba ahí.

─Hey creo que no tiene mucho éxito para conquistarla─dijo Len señalando al gato negro.

─Cierto y sin embargo él no se rinde. Pero oye eso me hace pensar en algo, ¿qué tal si hacemos una canción sobre una historia de gatos?─ Le sugerí, realmente no sabía como se me había ocurrido eso pero al final de cuentas la idea no sonaba tan mal.

─Sí,¡creo que ya tengo una idea! Ven tenemos que comenzar a escribir.─Dijo Len y saco un cuaderno con un bolígrafo. cuanto empezamos a escribir las ideas surgían de una forma increíble, una vez que terminamos la letra de la canción nos dimos cuanta de lo tarde que era así que Len me acompaño un tramo del camino y luego me despedí de él, no sin antes haberle deseado suerte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día 8.**

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Rin parecía actuar indiferente cuando estaba con Len; evidentemente la chica no había olvidado su pelea.Y aunque Len también estaba enfadado, pude notar que se sentía mal.

Sin embargo durante la hora del almuerzo:

─¡Gumi! ─ Saludó Len cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo camino a la cafetería.─¿Oye almorzamos hoy juntos para hablar un poco sobre la música de la canción?

─De acuerdo, le avisare a Miku y Lily.─ Fui a avisarles pues íbamos a almorzar juntas.

Len y yo nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería tomando nuestros respectivos almuerzos. Nos quedamos un rato hablando de trivialidades y pensé en preguntarle por Rin pero puesto que parecía ser que la chica aún estaba molesta así que probablemente las cosas no se habían arreglado del todo en todo caso preferí no mencionar el tema.

─Tenemos que trabajar hoy en la música para la canción!, pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo ya que hoy no tenemos horas libres…─dije.

─¿Y si nos saltamos una clase? ─propuso Len en tono despreocupado.

─Ja ¡Ni hablar! ─no estaba dispuesta a saltarme clases.

─Ya vale, no lo decía en serio pero, ¿qué otra idea se te ocurre? ─se disculpo Len. Me puse a pensar por un momento y al darme cuenta de que me había acabado el agua que estaba tomando decidí ir a la maquina expendedora por otra bebida, fue en ese momento cuando me encontré con Gakupo y pensé en algo:

─¡Hey Gakupo! ─Lo llame.

─¿mh? Ah Gumi, ¿pasa algo?─ Me pregunto mientras destapaba el refresco en lata que acababa de obtener.

─Si, bueno necesito pedirte un favor…─dije juntando ambas manos frente a mi cara.─Bueno el caso es que Len y yo estamos trabajando en una canción y me preguntaba si le puedes pedir a Luka (ya que ella es la encargada) que nos deje utilizar la sala de música hasta después de clases… No será mucho tiempo pero de verdad necesitamos terminar esa canción ya si queremos presentarla en el concierto.

─Ah no hay problema, antes de irme paso a darte la llave ─dijo Gakupo y me revolvió el cabello amistosamente antes de irse.

Al finalizar las clases Len y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de música. Después de 2 horas trabajando con acordes en el piano y la guitarra logramos terminar la canción, fue un trabajo cansado pero el resultado final no podía ser más bueno.

─De acuerdo solo sería cuestión de añadir percusiones y no se tu pero estaba pensando en que algunos instrumentos de viento quedarían bien a lo largo de toda la canción. ─Opinó Len después de que cantamos la canción completa con el ritmo base en el piano y la guitarra.

─Sí yo también lo creo, es más considero que estaría bien que al inicio sonaran algunas trompetas y que el ritmo de la batería fuera especialmente marcado.

Decidimos dejar las partituras así para que los productores musicales pudieran hacer las adaptaciones correspondientes para los demás instrumentos. Cerramos la sala de música y colgamos la llave en la dirección tal y como nos indico Luka. Salimos de la escuela dispuestos a volver a casa, mientras caminábamos el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y unas nubes grises cubrieron el atardecer, era probable que fuera a llover en cualquier momento.

─Vaya que hace frío… ¡Oh no, olvide mi suéter en la sala de música! ─dije al darme cuenta de que no estaba dentro de mi mochila, sin embargo ya nos encontrábamos en el parque por lo que ir hasta la escuela de nuevo ya era demasiado.

─Bueno si quieres regreso yo por tu suéter rápido a la escuela…─Propuso Len.

─Pero ¿Y si ya no te quieren dejar pasar? Además va empezar a llover dentro de poco. Lo mejor será que le avisemos a Luka y que ella guarde el suéter cuando abra el salón de música mañana.

─Bueno sí pero podrías enfermarte esta haciendo mucho frío. ─ Me reprendió Len. Me quede un momento en silencio y antes de que pudiera contestar alguien se nos acerco corriendo:

─¡Hey!¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí en medio del parque? ¿Acaso no ven que esta a punto de llover? ─Llamó Gumiya mientras se acercaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió es que no lo había visto no siquiera cerca del parque que, aparte de nosotros tres, estaba completamente solitario tal vez a causa del clima.─ Ah y Gumi, ¿Qué no tienes frío? no parece buena idea enfermarse en esta época y menos con tanto trabajo cerca pero allá tú...

─Tsk en realidad no hace falta que me lo recuerdes y bueno ese es exactamente el problema. Olvide mi suéter en el aula de música pero ya entregamos la llave así que no podemos volver…─ Explique un poco irritada pues mientras manteníamos esa pequeña conversación, ¡yo me seguía congelando! Ademas las nubes grises se alzaban por encima de nuestras cabezas amenazando con dejar caer el agua de las que estaban cargadas en cualquier momento.

Entonces Gumiya se quito la sudadera azul marino que llevaba puesta y me la puso sobre los hombros:

─Toma, Gakupo se va a escandalizar si aparte de llegar tarde a cenar llegas mojada y con un posible resfriado.─Dijo Gumiya cuando lo mire con algo de confusión.

─Pero y tu…

─No te preocupes.─Dijo Gumiya encogiéndose de hombros con gesto despreocupado.─ Con este jersey es más que suficiente, pero mejor ya nos vamos porque no creo que solo el jersey o la sudadera nos valla a salvar de la lluvia.

Los tres salimos del parque y seguimos el camino a casa con paso apresurado. Empezamos a recorrer las calles y avenidas ladeadas por los lotes de casas en las que vivían la mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto, al girar en una esquina Len se detuvo para despedirse de nosotros:

─Adiós chicos, por cierto le diré a Luka de tu suéter, Gumi.

─Sí gracias Len. Adiós.─ Len se despidió de Gumiya con un complicado apretón de manos y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino y nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio en parte porque me sentía un poco un incomoda porque Gumiya hubiera tenido que darme su chamarra, la cual me quedaba bastante grande, me pregunte también si verdaderamente ese jersey gris lo protegía lo suficiente del viento helado que golpeaba en nuestra dirección. Aunque había algo que aún me rondaba por la cabeza y es que verdaderamente no se de donde salio Gumiya pues estaba segura de que no lo había visto cuando llegamos al parque…

─Oye Gumi ¿Y por qué regresaban tan tarde del instituto?─ Pregunto Gumiya rompiendo el silencio.

─¡Ah! Bueno Len y yo queríamos terminar nuestra canción así que le pedimos a Luka que nos dejara usar el salón de música después de clase.─ Le explique.

─Ha vale pero de verdad creo que no deberías quedarte tan tarde en el instituto y menos cuando estés sola.─Dijo Gumiya poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza como si se intentara recargar abusando del hecho de que era un poco más alto que yo.

─Eso lose pero en esta ocasión no estaba yo sola…─ Me voltee para mirarlo a la cara.─ Pero acaso ¿Te preocupa que algo pueda pasarme, Gumiya?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y note un ligero rubor que recorría sus mejillas pero rápidamente intento ocultarlo riéndose despreocupadamente.

─JaJa claro que me preocuparía,tonta, ademas eres mi compañera en el concierto ¿Qué haría yo si te enfermas o te pasa algo? No puedes dejarme solo la primera vez que salgo en escena.─ Dijo Gumiya dándome pequeños golpesitos en la frente mientras se reía, aparte su mano y comencé a molestarlo yo también… Habríamos pasado toda una hora ahí parados riéndonos y jugando si la lluvia no nos hubiera echado prisa con unas gruesas gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer y a multiplicarse con mucha velocidad. Cuando llegamos a casa estábamos completamente mojados.


End file.
